


你仍如同分离那日那般美好

by Mermaid_fish



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 大白话流水账, 小学生都写得比我好, 很短, 我嗑霜杯跟我觉得牙杯是灵魂伴侣没有冲突, 有空我再二次加工补齐细节, 龙后hiccup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 直到现在，杰克仍然能够梦到那天青年在龙背上对他说：“我们曾经是朋友……”
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)





	你仍如同分离那日那般美好

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：龙后嗝设定，嗝基本没啥戏份【。】
> 
> 什么都能接受我们再here we go

“我们曾经是朋友……”

“你说的曾经是什么意思？”

“是时候说再见了，杰克。”

赤褐色短发的青年伸手拍了拍自己最亲密的另一半，纯黑色的龙王根本不需要青年把话语说出口就明白了对方的意思，蓝光从躯体内部亮起，紫色的等离子波从龙王的口中射出，击碎了那据杰克所知的唯一的秘境入口。

如被打破的镜子一般，一切都在杰克面前碎成了光点，包括青年最后的身影。

那天，龙王和龙后为了保护龙族和人类，毁掉了人类与巨龙见面的可能性。

“不！”

冰晶一般的眼睛突然睁开，有些茫然的看了看四周，仍然是熟悉的湖面，头顶是散发着白银色的月亮，梦境所带来的后怕仍然影响着冰霜精灵的情绪，在这午夜的森林里，jack久违的再次感觉到了寒冷。

几百年的时间，杰克一下子想不起来他有多久没见到那个人，那个不属于人类只属于龙族的信仰。

慢慢从树枝的雪中滑落站在了冰面，杰克觉得自己甚至想不起来那个在梦境中被炸个粉碎的入口的具体位置，又看了看黑幕上那轮银白色的月光，也许是怀旧也许是因为噩梦的影响，jack唤来了风。

“风，带我去那个秘境吧！”

随着少年声音的响起，陪伴了他几百年的风把那没有重量的身体带到了空中、带到了云层上没人看到的地方，并开始往一个方向猛烈的吹着，转眼间就把人带到了另一个地方。

事实证明尽管杰克有些想不起来秘境入口的位置，但风仍然记得，在入口还未被击碎的时候，少年靠着风曾无数次的造访那个美丽的地方。

但入口已经被击碎的此时，杰克能看到的只有形状让他熟悉的岛屿，普通动物仍然在岛屿是生活着，人与龙显然没有任何踪迹。

这么多年过去了，自然母亲几乎抚平了一切痕迹。

“我在想什么呢，一切都已经被打碎得干干净净了不是吗……”杰克比谁都清楚，那个人为了保护龙族敢于做出任何事，即使那意味着失去性命也不会让那个人有一点犹豫。

正因为是那样的人，龙族才相信着他。

“走吧，我们去找诺斯，看看他能不能让我有点乐子。”

风再一次熟练的把冰霜精灵吹起，那熟悉又陌生的岛屿在杰克身后慢慢变小，直到那双蓝色的眼睛再也看不到为止。

雪人一如既往的忙碌，忙着为一年一度的圣诞节做准备，数不清的玩具在这个工坊内到处都是；吵闹的小精灵在地板上跑来跑去，帽子顶端的铃铛不断发出着清脆的声音，杂乱得一下子让杰克分不清它们到底是帮忙还是捣乱。

发现的雪人惊恐的叫着，吓的冰霜精灵赶紧表明自己绝对不是来捣乱的、顶多算观光，这才让雪人们放松了一些绷紧的神经。

“杰克！是什么风把你带来了？噢，要饼干和牛奶吗？”正制作着新冰雕玩具的诺斯抬起头看着走进房间的男孩，杰克也有点不知道怎么说明自己的来意，余光看到房间架子上的雪花球时，一个念头像触电一样从杰克脑子出现了。

少年久违的有些结巴的出声问那个装置的主人：“诺斯，我、我能问你一个……问题吗？”

“当然可以，只要是我能回答你的，任何问题我都愿意回答你。”诺斯有些疑惑的看着那个突然显得坐立不安的男孩，“所以你想知道什么呢，杰克？”

“就、那个……我想知道，你那个，像雪花球一样的东西……是不是哪里都能去？”

诺斯停下了手中的动作，精致的冰雕工具也被他放到了一旁的桌子上，圣诞老人摸了摸自己白花花的胡子思考了一下，而杰克紧张的看着壮硕的男人，生怕对方给出否定的答案，然后在杰克起伏不定的思绪中，诺斯最后给出的是一个模糊的答案。

“我想，只要是我去过或者拿着它的人取过的地方，也许是可以……杰克，介意我问一下你问的那个地方是哪里吗？”

冰霜精灵把手中的木杖从左手换到了右手，随后又换了回来。嘴巴张开又闭上了好几次后，男孩最后问诺斯：“诺斯，你见过龙吗？”

“那些已经失去踪影很久的魔法生物吗？说实话，很久以前听过但……”圣诞老人摇了摇头，“它们已经很长时间没出现过了，自从人类的科学越来越发达之后。”

“我……见过，在这三百年间……”杰克坐在了房间内的另一张椅子上，男孩即使坐下了也依然倚靠着自己的木杖，那双蓝色的眼睛看着房间内的另一个人，“但我……”

“你去不了？”

杰克点了点头，男孩难过的响起那天青年骑在龙背上说的那句话，杰克发誓他虽然淘气但应该没做过真的会让青年会为之生气甚至绝交的事情。

“我亲眼看着……那个入口碎在我面前，那是我知道的唯一一个出入口……”

“噢……”

“然后我昨晚，梦到他了，久违的……”

“他？”诺斯抬了抬眉毛，觉得自己找到重点。杰克点了点头，似乎没察觉自己说了什么一样，眼睛仍然看着工坊外白色的雪山，走神得十分明显：“我知道守护者是由孩子的相信而存在，但那个人，是因为龙族相信着他……”

“龙族？相信一个人？”

被那种寿命漫长的神奇生物所相信而存在的，那几乎意味着永生。

“毕竟龙族有龙王，有个龙后也很符合童话不是吗。”杰克被诺斯那“难以置信”的反应触到了笑点，男孩小声的笑了笑，又继续往下说，“但那个人跟他的龙，那入口炸掉了……”

【你曾经是我的朋友……】

那句几乎伤透了杰克心的话语再次浮现在杰克的脑中，一切发生的太快，男孩甚至没机会搞清楚他做错了什么入口就彻底碎成了光点。

“所以你想靠我的‘球’看看能不能进去是吗？”

杰克点了点头。

“那就来试试嘛！”诺斯毫不犹豫掏出了那个水晶球，雪花随着老人的工作在球中慢慢得飘动着，“我总是乐于帮助你，我的朋友。”

杰克看了诺斯好一会，再三确定了对方没有收回去的意思，才慢慢伸手把球体接到了手中。

“现在，想想你去过的那个地方，然后用力的摇动它。”

伴随着诺斯的声音，那如梦境一样的景色意外清晰的浮现在杰克脑中，不同类型的龙族出现在杰克眼前，然后是那个人那双如盛夏森林一般绿色的眼睛。

男孩的双手开始用力的摇晃着水晶球，球体中的雪花随着动作逐渐形成了暴风雪的样子，一个诺斯从没见过的景色开始出现在球体中。

“是这……诺斯，就是这！”男孩兴奋的看着球中展示的植物背景，“它们、就像那时候……”

“那你现在需要做的就是把它丢出去，然后穿过它杰克！”诺斯同样兴奋的拍了拍男孩的背，但他立刻看到了男孩脸上的表情，“怎么了杰克？”

“如果、我是说如果，如果他还没原谅我……又或者他已经不在了怎么办？”

“有误会那就解开他，如果确实不在了……那也至少应该去看看，杰克。”诺斯伸手拍了拍这个年轻守护者的肩膀，“我会准备蛋糕跟牛奶等你回来，如果能看到‘他’就更好了。”

杰克又看了看手中的水晶球：“我想你是对的诺斯，我不想连我自己做错了什么都不知道。”

“那就去吧。”

水晶球被丢到地上瞬间造出了一个闪烁着鲜艳光芒的入口，又回头看了看身后的诺斯，老人再次点了点头后，杰克跳入了那人为的入口中。

如地底世界一样昏暗的环境里，石壁上生长着会自己供光的奇怪植物，各种体型的龙族好奇的看着那在空中突然出现的七彩色开口，然后一个完全陌生的生物就那么唐突的在那七彩色的地方掉了出来。

“吼！！！”

龙族们开始因为这个生物的出现开始示警，这地方自从出口被毁就几乎没有任何新的生物再出现。

这里几乎可以称得上是只属于龙族的世界。

事实证明，风的记忆漫长得足以杰克一直相信下去，不论是外面的世界还是这边的世界。

“风，能帮我找到希卡普吗？”男孩期待的问着他最亲密的朋友，但风的动静却让杰克的心几乎冻结了起来。

风没有动，没有把杰克带到他想的那个人身边，疼痛瞬间在杰克的胸膛内炸开。

“……那、至少……无牙仔？”

幸亏这一次，风动了起来。

上百年的世界让杰克已经不记得秘境内的路，但风带着他绕过了一个又一个的石柱，经过了许多个龙巢后，杰克看到了熟悉的那片暖紫色的密林，那片属于龙王的密林。

那里未曾有太大的改变，杰克甚至能马上找到属于无牙的那个洞口。

谢过了风，杰克赤裸的双脚踩在密林口那片细腻的沙滩上，沙子依然那么粘脚，杰克甚至在一块干净的沙地上看到了一个涂鸦。

一个有点抽象、幼稚的涂鸦，但杰克认出了涂鸦画的人。

“至少无牙仔还在……”轻轻触摸了涂鸦，线条还十分清晰，这意味着画下的时间并不是很久。没有弄乱那幅涂鸦，杰克收回手，开始往那个密林中的洞口走去。

洞口的石头上有不少杰克熟悉的属于夜煞的抓痕，甚至还有一些等离子弹炸开的痕迹，而洞中一片黑暗，没有一点火光。

属于冰霜的蓝光照亮了漆黑的山洞，山体内意外的整洁，不像其他的龙巢，同时也比那些龙巢要深不少，显然是因为黑暗对夜煞只有好处没有坏处的原因。

直到冰光照亮了一块兽皮的一角，在并不刺眼的光芒下，杰克能看到那块兽皮下有什么在轻轻起伏着。

山洞内突然安静得杰克只能听到自己心脏的跳动声。

不会有脚步声的精灵开始慢慢靠近了那块兽皮，冰光能照亮的范围也随着杰克的脚步逐渐沿着兽皮往上，最后杰克看到了那熟悉的赤褐色。

“所以，风只是不想……扰人清梦是吗……”几乎是跌跪在地上，男孩轻轻的用手拎开了兽皮的一角，那点缀着雀斑的脸在冰霜的光芒中那么清晰，而不再是梦中被光点映照得十分模糊的样子。

青年显然睡得很沉，对有客人一事毫无知觉，那双总是如宝石的眼睛被眼皮遮挡着，但杰克一点都不怀疑它们一定仍像当年那般翠绿如森林中的绿叶。

无论是青年还是男孩，都仍然像别离那天那样，再长的岁月也无法给他们刻下痕迹。

“Grrrrr……”属于猛兽的威胁声从杰克背后响起，男孩这才想起青年身边那永远不会离开的阿尔法，既然希卡普会在这里睡觉，自然意味着另一位同样。

冷汗顺着僵直的背脊往下流着，慢慢回过头，光线中没有意外的出现了那双绿色的龙瞳。

他们即使是眼睛都那么的相似。

“噢……好久不见……？”

森白色的牙齿充满威胁的从龙嘴中露出，紧缩的瞳孔盯紧了这个已经入侵到床榻边的精灵，宝蓝色的光芒开始不妙的从夜煞的身体内部发出，显然这位阿尔法并不介意给面前的人来一发等离子炮。

“唔……”似乎有点被动静惊动到，兽皮下的人发出了一声模糊的梦呓，所有会发出光线的魔法跟龙火都瞬间熄灭，洞穴再次恢复了黑暗。

杰克感觉到自己的衣服被叼起，然后无牙仔把他叼出了洞口外。

一人一龙仔光线充足的密林间大眼看小眼，杰克看着面前的大黑龙，毫不怀疑这条龙绝对记得他，但想用等离子炮打他也是真的想。

“所以……你还在，希卡普也还在对吧？”

黑龙砸吧砸吧嘴，显然不是很想看到这个不陌生的客人，不耐烦在那张龙脸上清晰可见。

“嘿，就当我求你，只是告诉我我做错了什么才会让希卡普讨厌我，他就那么突然就跟我绝交了……”无牙仔听完更加表情更加嫌弃了，杰克有时候真的搞不明白为什么那张龙脸上的表情能生动到这种地步。

“事实上，因为你并没有做错什么，所以无牙仔没办法告诉你，而且他不会说话。”那熟悉得让杰克心痛的声音从杰克背后响起，男孩猛地回过头，那个本应该在兽皮下睡得甘甜的青年没有一点动静的来到了洞口处。

暖色的光线下，杰克确信了——他仍然像那天一样，无论是雀斑还是那双森绿色的眼睛。

“那……为什么……”

青年摇了摇头，说：“原因在我，无牙仔只是纵容我的任性而已。”

夜煞熟练的把头凑到了希卡普的手掌下，然后满意的感觉到了头上抚摸过龙皮的力度。

“那么，我确信我把出入口毁了，你是怎么来到这里的杰克？”

“这根本说不通，既然我没有做错什么，是什么让你有必要跟我绝交，即使你要毁掉出入口……那么至少……”

“因为我没办法跟你做朋友，杰克。”青年看着面前永远不会长大的男孩说，“你还是个孩子、而且永远会是个孩子，而我是个成年人。”

“那也不应该……”

“孩子是不会恋爱的，成年人却会……月亮不会想看到他的儿童守护者跟我谈恋爱的。”

“等、恋爱……不对，你知道我当了守护者？这是最近的事……”杰克惊讶的抬起头盯紧了面前的青年，“你知道我……却……”

“或许你觉得你是风最早的朋友，但没人会比龙更懂得风，所以……是的我知道。”希卡普抚摸着身边的夜煞，看了看秘境中天空的方向，“现在，不管你是怎么来到这的，但是时候离开了，杰克。”

“不！”

“你听我说……”

男孩突然加大了音量对青年几乎是吼叫着：“你得听我说，你突然留下那样的话就离开了我这么久，你甚至没问过我的意见！你知道我讨厌这样！”

希卡普合上了嘴巴没有说话。

“而且为什么我就不会恋爱，小孩子好歹还能早恋呢！”守护者有点气急败坏的大声说道，冰霜形成的蕨类植物纹路在地面上随着男孩的情绪开始蔓延，“我甚至因为那句话，现在都还会做噩梦，我以为你讨厌我！”

“但你确实不会恋爱，杰克……”

“我当然会，但你是龙后，而且你比我大那么多！”精灵用手杖指了指希卡普身边享受着抚摸的夜煞说，“而且龙王跟龙后是一对这种常识我还是有的！”

听到叫自己的无牙仔无辜的睁大了眼睛看着指着自己的手杖那弯曲的部分。

希卡普的脸则只剩下一片空白。

“我至少还是知道，别人的对象是不能动的……”被两双绿瞳盯着的冰霜精灵语气逐渐弱了下去，那久久的凝视让杰克开始思考是不是哪里说错话了：“干、干嘛……”

扶住隐隐作痛的额头，希卡普千言万语最后却只叹了口气，无牙仔更是直接翻了个白眼。

“我想你误会了阿尔法跟龙后的关系，我两虽然是灵魂的伴侣，但我们没有婚姻关系，不是那种爱情……”希卡普一边解释一边摆动着自己的双手，“龙族必定会有阿尔法，而一个龙巢只有一个龙后。”

杰克突然明白自己误会了什么。

“所以如果我现在跟你告白你会答应我吗？”

“当然……不对、等一下？！”

“好，你答应了我的告白了！不准反悔！天知道我纠结了那么久！”

“等一下，杰克你！”

“我要带你去见诺斯，我答应他了，我还得告诉杰米我有男朋友了……”

“不、停……等！够了，无牙仔等离子炮！”

吃着小饼干做着冰雕的诺斯看着房间内再次打开的水晶球出口，眼熟的白发很快就从里面钻出来，同时还拉真什么一起钻了出来。

“杰克，欢迎回……”

“诺斯我给你介绍一下我男朋友！”

向月亮发誓，诺斯在借水晶球的时候真的没想到会变成这样。


End file.
